Car racing takes a toll on the body of a driver. For example, IndyCar is an American-based auto racing sanctioning body for Championship auto racing. Unlike other racing formats, such as the Formula One, IndyCar has regulations forbidding the use of power steering. This requires drivers to exert force with their forearms when turning the wheel, which dramatically deteriorates the driver's performance as the forearm muscles become fatigued during a race. Hence, saving a driver's muscle use during a race is a beneficial insight for the driver. Thus, it is desirable to be able to solve the problem of driver muscle fatigue and thus improve driving performance.
In the research of auto-racing, various approaches are conventionally taken to improve driver's performance or safety. One approach is the trajectory path optimization based on the driver's record. Kegelman, J. C., Harbott, L. K., & Gerdes, J. C. (2016). Insights into vehicle trajectories at the handling limits: Analyzing open data from race car drivers. Vehicle System Dynamics. The findings from trajectory analysis are used for the path planning of self-driving cars. Theodosis, P. A., & Gerdes, C. J. (2012). Nonlinear Optimization of a Racing Line for an Autonomous Racecar Using Professional Driving Techniques. ASME 2012 5th Annual Dynamic Systems and Control Conference joint with the JSME 2012 11th Motion and Vibration Conference. Another approach is a real-time decision system for tire changes within a race. Tulabandhula Theja and Rudin Cynthia (2014). Tire Changes, Fresh Air, and Yellow Flags: Challenges in Predictive Analytics for Professional Racing. Big Data. Moreover, there is research for driver's safety. One approach is around heat prevention using a temperature sensor on the driver.[4] Lee, J. H., Matsumura, K., Yamakoshi, K., Rolfe, P., Tanaka, N., Yamakoshi, Y., . . . Yamakoshi, T. (2013). Development of a novel Tympanic temperature monitoring system for GT car racing athletes. In World Congress on Medical Physics and Biomedical Engineering. 
However, no publicly available papers or systems focused on analyzing forearm use during a race with the consideration of heterogeneous data. Thus, it is desirable to provide a technical solution to this problem as disclosed below.